The present invention relates to providing simultaneous wired and wireless connections to a demonstration model of a wireless product.
In general, Bluetooth® wireless technology is a wireless communications system intended to replace the cables connecting electronic devices. Devices may be connected for various purposes, including remote control, exchange of data, or playback of audio signals generated by one device on a speaker in another device. In the context of this application, when we refer to “Bluetooth” we are referring to protocols and connections operating according to the version of the Bluetooth specification released by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (Bluetooth SIG) as of the filing date of this application, which is Version 4.0 [Vol 0], 30 Jun. 2010. Other wireless technologies may provide similar features and capabilities and may be used in the same manner.